Soon
by Whisper-of-Warning
Summary: Clary hated that part. When the heat became too much. When they had to pull back. ...one day soon, she would find Sebastian and she would rip him limb from limb. And as a reward, the angels would give her all of Jace. The way she was meant to have him, as one person, one soul, one entity. Complete.


**Author Note: I do not own any of this except plot, Cassandra Clare owns all...I know I'm as sad as you are about that...**

**This is more about Jace and Clary's feelings than Sebastian, nothing suspenseful or anything just a simple oneshot. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Clary huffed again as she sat on the cold, wooden floor; her back resting against the couch. She had been sitting there for what seemed like hours, shifting her legs from having them tucked under her chin to Indian style and back again. The minutes ticked by in slow, tortuous clicks as she waited. Jace paced in front of her, his hands clasped behind his back and a concentrated expression etched on his face. Even now, months into their relationship, Clary still found him fascinating and beautiful. The sun was streaming from the window in the far corner of the library reflecting off Jace's hair; golden strands sparkled and bounced as he paced. Clary half-expected to see drops of gold falling from where Jace paced but none of the color left his head. He was all real; there was nothing fake about him.

Not the way he looked at her, whether it was with concern or happiness or with a passionate desire. His eyes always seemed to get darker in those brief moments when his fingertips dug into her hips making her gasp as his lips took hers, his tongue flickering against hers lightly; always teasing. Jace was all real man; from his sweat mixed with deep masculine shampoo smell to the way his body reacted to hers. The hard plane of his stomach and the ripples in his abdomen, the way his groaned when she ran her fingernails down the contours of his waist following the trail of hair that took her further into a forbidden zone. The way he almost melted when she gripped the "V" of his hip bones.

Clary blinked and swallowed thickly, she had to keep her head clear this wasn't a moment for such scandalous thoughts; because another body had been found and another Shadowhunter was missing as a replacement.

Her name was Molly that was all Clary knew, that was all any of them really knew but it was enough to make you sick. The Shadowhunters that had been taken, all girls, were found in the most grotesque and disturbing positions. Some were so torn apart and mangled they couldn't be identified. The pictures and scenes had been so monstrous they hadn't allowed any of them to be shown to the "children", more specifically Clary and the rest of the New York Institute.

Isabelle flipped another page of her magazine, the cover showed a girl standing in a field of wildflowers. Her lips were puckered like she was going to give the sunflower in her hand a kiss. Isabelle tossed her long, black hair over her shoulder and smacked on her gum before flipping another page. Magnus laid, well he didn't lie as much as sprawl, on the couch with his head in Alec's lap, who's eyes flickered over the novel he was reading while his other hand play with the spikes of Magnus's hair almost unconsciously. Magnus ran his fingers through Clary's hair and braiding and re-braiding the long, fiery strands. She knew she needed a good haircut it was far past her shoulders now, much farther than it had been when she had first met Jace and the Lightwood siblings, resting in spirals of curls down to her waist. She had started parting her hair down the middle when Isabelle had given her a compliment on how good it looked on her, Magnus had agreed.

When you get a compliment from Isabelle, you feel flattered.

When you get a compliment from Magnus, you feel honored.

When you get a compliment from both of them, you squeal for joy and check your pulse to make sure you were still breathing.

She felt herself nodding off as Magnus continued to run his fingers through her locks, the feeling of the soft tugging lulling her to sleep. As her head slumped for what seemed like the third time, Magnus spoke up.

"Jace."

The blonde warrior continued to pace, throwing glances at the closed door to Maryse's office every minute or two. Whatever Jace suspected was the reason for all the recent murders, was making him nervous and antsy; he hadn't sat down for the 4 hours they had been waiting. Clary watched the muscles in his back, through his white t-shirt, tense and relax in quick spurts as he paced.

"Jace."

He continued on as if Magnus hadn't spoken.

"Jace!"

The air grew cold and Clary watched as Jace stopped in his tracks, his eyes flashed with mirth at Magnus clearing irritated for being interrupted from the recesses of his jumbled mind. Clary thought he looked extremely adorable.

"What do you want?" His reply was chipped and harsh, showing just how irritated he really was.

"2 things," Magnus sat up as Alec set his book down and looked at the pair. Isabelle gave a loud smack to her gum as she watched the exchange with uninterested eyes. "One," Magnus raised a long, slender, metallic-colored fingernail up in the air. "Don't raise your voice at me I don't like it nor do I appreciate it, Angel Boy." Jace scowled at the nickname they had for him now. Clary, sort of, liked it; she called him it often too but he seemed to enjoy it more when she said it. She smiled at the thought of the last time she said it; in his ear as she had grazed her teeth against his lobe, he had shivered for her and dug his fingertips into her hips before pulling her close and kissing her thoroughly and forcefully. The thought made Clary hold back a whimper. "And two, can't you see your girlfriend is falling asleep? Be a doll and take her to one of the rooms." Magnus shooed him away with a wave of his well-manicured hand before settling back into Alec's lap.

Clary was anything but tired now. She was wired and ready, her body was tingling in a pleasurable way as it always did when she thought about Jace. Jace frowned as she smiled warmly at him, trying her best to convince him she was fine but the exhaustion of the day had settled on her and he must have seen it in her eyes because he sighed and walked toward her. He curled his fingers around her legs and her back before she had time to protest, he swung her up into his arms with ease as he walked with her right out the door to the library and down the Institute's dark hallway.

She was going to protest but this had been the closest she had been to Jace all day, so she settled her cheek on his heart, which increased in tempo as she nuzzled her head against his chest. She couldn't help but smile; she loved knowing she affected him as much as he affected her. To know she wasn't the only one whose heart skipped a beat when he was near, his did the same when she was around. She wondered how she managed to make him want her, she was plain and ordinary but to him, she was everything.

She felt him shift her weight in his arms as he open a door and walked into a dark room. She had her eyes closed but knew she wouldn't be able to see anything anyway. Jace gently placed her in a soft bed, pulling back the heavy sheets and settling them over her before unhooking her hands from around his neck. She made a soft whimpering sound before she could hold it back; she didn't want him to leave. She wanted him to lie next to her and hold her. To whisper sweet nothings in her ear and kiss her neck, in the area that made her toes curl in. But instead he traced a finger along her cheek and brushed some flaming red hair from her face before kissing her softly on the forehead.

Clary rolled over when she heard the door click shut and reached out to see the only framed picture in the entire room. The glow of the moon gave her the outline of what she was looking for as she wrapped her fingers around the sharp edges. The picture frame was impossible to see in the darkness but she didn't need to see it to know what picture sat inside. It was one of all of them, all their little team. Maia and Jordan sat on the Institute's steps their arms wrapped around each other both smiling with happy faces into the camera. Simon was perched on the stone railing with Isabelle standing in front of him; his arms were around her and his lips on her cheek. Magnus and Alec were locked in a tight embrace at the top of the steps and in the middle of it all stood her and Jace. He had wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up, her feet dangling and no longer touching the ground. Her small arms had been wrapped around his neck, one leg dangled while the other was kicked up, her toes pointed. They were both smiling deliriously because they were teens and they were in love.

It wasn't anything special; it had just been a day. But it had been the best day to her, when they all had nothing to do other than be teenagers and eat out at Taki's before heading to Jordan, Simon and, sometimes, Jace's to watch pointless crappy horror movies. In that moment she had pretended that this was all there was. That Jace was just a boy, who was in love with her not a warrior, and that her demonic brother wasn't out their plotting his revenge against them and thinking about doing all the same things to her that she did about Jace.

She let out a sigh as she felt the bed sift under her. A strong arm curled around her small waist and a warm body pressed against her under the sheets. She was surrounded in a bubble of warmth and safety, knowing this was all she wanted with him. Just a few moments of stolen time alone with him; that was all she had thought about all day. Her mother would be out of the meeting soon, and Jace could play hero then. But right now with his arms around her, it was just about them.

And she was taking full advantage of it.

"I thought you were supposed to be sleeping." His voice was low and husky, brushing the nerves in her body until they were hot with desire. That was all he had to do to her, she was wrapped around his little finger.

She rolled over in the circle of his arms, smiling at him as he lifted himself up on to his elbow. She opened her eyes and gazed at him with a longing she knew well. Even when he was right there, where she could touch him and kiss him it would never be enough.

His eyes glowed in the light from the moon and reflected off his strands of golden tendrils. His lips were perfect, his top sticking a little farther out than the bottom with a perfect cupid's bow. His skin glimmered and she wished she had her sketchbook with her.

"I can draw everything but," She whispered, ignoring his initial comment, as she traced her fingertips up his cheek to the corner of his eye where her patted her finger lightly. "These I can never get quite right." She stared at him, trying to get use to his beauty. "You've got a world locked inside these. Not even I can draw that."

Jace parted his lips and released a gust of air as his eyes drank her in. She didn't know what he saw that was so special. Her hair was frizzed from resting on it and her eye lashes didn't hold an ounce of make-up. She shouldn't have felt pretty but she did. With him looking at her like that, like he absolutely adored her and only her, she felt like the most beautiful woman in the world.

"If there's one thing I know, Clary." Jace spoke in a low tone, making her spine quiver in delight. "It's that there's nothing you can't do."

She knew he was talking about more than just her drawings, he meant everything. And she couldn't help the smile that broke out on her face. "Come here, Angel Boy. I want to show you something."

Jace leaned in close to her, his face infiltrating her whole line of sight before she curled her hand into his silky, strands of golden hair and pressed her lips to his. It was sweet at first slow kisses that led to faster ones. Clary ran her fingers along the fine hairs of Jace's neck and curled her other hand around his neck, that small action caused Jace to gasp and Clary took charge. Her tongue ran across the bottom of his lip before she curled it around his. His hot breath entered her mouth and Clary couldn't help the moan that escaped her. Their bodies started to spark and heat as Jace pulled away harshly and exhaled a loud breath.

Clary hated that part

When the heat became too much

When they had to pull back

But one day soon, she would find Sebastian and she would rip him limb from limb. And as a reward, the angels would give her all of Jace. The way she was meant to have him, as one person, one soul, one entity.

_Complete_

Jace was breathing heavily as he laid his forehead on top of hers, their hair tangling and chests moving up and down in union as they shared the breath they both exhaled. She felt how badly Jace wanted her against her leg and felt the tense muscles in his body as he controlled the urge. The same urge she tried to control, but they were breaking, shattering, falling.

_Soon_…

She would have Jace soon…

She could feel it.

* * *

**Review please!**


End file.
